


It's Okay to be Punished Sometimes.

by theangelanddean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Misha, Dom Jensen, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Misha, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s been such a good boy for him, but he needs to feel the sting, he needs to feel manhandled and fucked with no remorse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay to be Punished Sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my fav, [Me La](http://casdroid.tumblr.com/)!

It wasn’t like Misha likes to defy Jensen’s orders, but he sure likes the consequences that come out of his disregard. The stinging feeling of sharp slaps on his ass ground him. And he when wears the hand-shaped bruise like a badge around the apartment, he preens.   
Today marked a month since he’d been bent over Jensen’s lap and spanked into a whimpering mess. He’s been such a good boy for him, but he needs to feel the sting, he needs to feel manhandled and fucked with no remorse. He wasn’t allowed to come before Jensen came home, today. He was supposed to keep the cobalt blue plug, nice and snug in his ass. He was supposed to wait for Jensen, wait for him to fuck his face straight when he got home. 

A few minutes before Jensen said he’d be home from the set, Misha settles himself in front of the front door. On his knees, he looks at the clock expectedly and then down to his cock, that was already hanging heavy against his thigh. Misha bites his lower lip in nervous thought, and decides he really wants to be punished. 

A shaking hand envelops his cock and starts with a few strokes. Sensations run down his thighs as he sweeps a thumb over the slit on the head. Misha takes deep breaths, trying to focus solely on his hands touching his body. While he masturbates himself, his other hand trail up and down his body. He traces the curve of his neck down to his shoulder. His fingers ghost over his chest as he makes patterns around his collarbone. 

Speeding up the strokes, Misha gasps out when he falls backwards on the heels of his feet. He pushes the plug in deeper, hitting the sweet bundle of nerves inside him. He rocks back and forth, working the plug to keep pushing at his prostate as he fondles with his balls. Coming right to the edge, he holds it as he tweaks a nipple. 

“Oh, Jensen.” Misha moans as he goes back to stroking his cock while grinding on the plug. “Jen…please…” 

Misha is right on the brink, about to fall over, when Jensen opens the door to the scene. He opens is lust fill eyes to meet mossy green ones, and with a shout he comes white streaks all over his chest. His chest heaving and eyes half lidded, Misha looks up at Jensen to read his reaction. 

Jensen’s jaw is clenched and his eyes bore into Misha with dark intentions. Closing the door, Jensen leans down and grabs the back of Misha’s head, pulling him up to his feet. 

“Did I tell you to come?” Jensen growls, pulling on the hairs on the back of his head. 

“No.” Misha gasps, lowering his eyes to Jensen’s lips. 

“No, what?” He says while pushing Misha into the living room, not even flickering his eyes away from his face. 

“No, sir.” Misha’s breathe hitches when the backs of his thighs meet the hand rest of the couch. 

“You know what happens when bad boys disobey orders?” Jensen turns him around, growling into his ear. 

“Yes, sir.” Misha closes his eyes, gasping in ecstasy. “They get punished, sir.” 

“Bend over the couch.” Jensen orders, letting go his hair. 

Misha scrambles to place his hips on the armrest and the side of his face on the cold leather. His ass presented to Jensen and the plug, still snug in his hole. He feels Jensen’s eyes on him and the anticipation tenses him up. 

A hand is lightly placed on his lower back when he hears him speak, “I’m going to hit you twenty times. And you’re going to count each and ever strike. Okay?” 

“Yes, sir.” Misha whispers, focusing on the hand on his back. 

The first strike lands on his left cheek. 

“One.” 

Another on his right. 

“Two.” 

A few more land on his ass, until Misha’s cock is straining against the couch. The next one lands right on his plug, pushing it in. 

“T-ten!” Misha shouts. 

“Don’t come.” Jensen circles the rim around the plug. 

Misha’s breathing becomes rapid and his hands try to grip at the crease on the couch. He feels another slap on his plug again and he moves forward onto his toes. 

“Do you know why you’re getting punished?” Jensen asks, rubbing the small spot on his back with his other hand. 

“Because I defied your orders, sir.” Misha sobs and feels another strike on one of his cheeks. “Twelve!” 

“That’s right.” Jensen rapidly slaps three times on both cheeks. “Are you going to do that again?” 

Misha hesitates and that earns him a hard slap on the bottom of his balls. 

“No!” Misha yells. “No, sir!” 

“That’s a good boy.” Jensen smiles. “How many is that?” 

“Sixteen, sir.” He gasps. 

Jensen grunts in approval and tugs at the plug, then pulls it out quickly. Misha hears the unzipping of his jeans and perks up in excitement. 

“You’re not getting it that easily.” Jensen chuckles. “You still have four more spanks left.” 

Jensen rubs his hard cock around Misha’s hole. With four more consecutive strikes, he pushes right into the tight heat—bottoming out quickly. He doesn’t let Misha get used to the girth and pulls out completely. Pushing back in, Jensen grabs the back of Misha’s head again, pulling him up. 

“I’m going to pound into you mercilessly and you’re not allowed to come.” Jensen growls. “Not until I tell you to.” 

“Yes, sir.” Misha withers underneath Jensen’s hands. 

Pounding into Misha with no rest, Jensen bites down his teeth into his shoulder. He smirks at every moan, every gasp, and every grunt Misha makes as his cock slides in and out. 

“You’re going to be a good boy now, aren’t you.” Jensen groans. 

“Yes, sir.” Misha whimpers. “Always, sir.” 

“Such a good boy for me.” 

“Only for you, sir.” 

Jensen places a light kiss on the back of Misha’s neck and whispers ever so lightly, “Come for me.” 

With those words, Misha tumbles over the edge again for the second time today. This time, the orgasm is longer and more sensitive. Once the black leather of the couch is painted with Misha’s come, he slumps down back into in to his original position as he lets Jensen finish up inside of him. 

A few minutes later, once Jensen cleans them both up, Misha is wrapped in a blanket with his legs around Jensen’s and his head against his shoulder. Jensen’s arms are wrapped around his waist and one hand playing with his hair. 

“You know, Mish, if you wanted to get spanked, you could have just asked.” Jensen mumbles into his forehead. 

“I know.” Misha smiles up at Jensen. “I know.” 

“Okay, as long as you know.” Jensen grins back and leans down to gently kiss his lover’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heavenlyish)


End file.
